TRMJQ: It's the Clothes That Make The Man
by Jubilee
Summary: Kara and I get fed up and kidnap the Quest team to buy them REAL clothes..... or do we?


Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHEN! All the money I have is going towards eggs, Toilet paper and shaving cream, and I don't know what Jubilee is doing with hers. We don't own any of the songs used ether! Archivers: Sure just tell one of us. Comments: HECK YEA! Always and forever we will accept them! Rating: I, ML, H, PG  
  
The Real Madness of Jonny Quest: It's the Clothes That Make the Man. By Jubilee and Kara  
  
Jessie: Come on you guys we just won the publishers clearinghouse so lets go shopping!  
  
Jonny: But Jessie! I like my clothes! I look cool!!!  
  
Race: And so do I darlin', besides we still have a while before your visit to your mothers is over and you come back.  
  
Jubilee: Ok. I'm sorry but this is just PATHETIC. Kara. We HAVE to do something. Or else, Race will have this poor girl dressed that tackily for the rest of her life.  
  
Kara: DID I HEAR SHOPPING!? ::gets hit on the head::  
  
Jubilee: Think strait or else we're stuck with the green outfit with spandex and purple shoes.  
  
Kara: Hmm... I've got my supply of Ritalin with me. No wait, that'll make them hyper. Shall we drug them??  
  
Jubilee: Nah. We have to educate them on style. Let's hog-tie them!!!!!!  
  
Kara: ::goes runs home to Springfield, runs to the Underground night club and comes back with a cowboy hat, outfit, and rope:: YEE HAW! Ya'll come back now Ya hear!  
  
Jubilee: ::pulls out stopwatch:: and...begin!  
  
Kara: ::Hogties Jessie, Jonny, Hadji and Race.::  
  
Jubilee: 15.7 seconds! A new record! And the crowd goes wild!!!! ::Sounds of various cheering::  
  
Kara: I didn't pass 10th grade for notten!  
  
Jubilee: And what does that have to do with hog tying unless they teach that.  
  
Kara: Nah, I just go to Hicks high better known as Hillcrest, where they cowboys have their own parking lot.  
  
Jubilee: ::sighs:: Ok. You can drive. We're off to the mall!!!!  
  
Kara: Hops into the Quest SUV hmm...this ought to be fun! BWAHAHAH ::slams foot on the gas pedal!:: HEY ITS NOT MY SUV!  
  
Jubilee: All right well be there in no time  
  
~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~~~  
  
Jubilee: ::Ghostly white:: Kara...I'm NEVER driving with you AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Kara: Heh-heh, and I've never had a speeding ticket in my life! And hey I told you we'll be there in no time.  
  
Jubilee: BUT IT WAS AN HOUR DRIVE!  
  
Kara: Well I had to see how fast an SUV could go!  
  
Race: MMMMMMMBBBBBMMMM  
  
Jubilee: And you even scared him! How did you pass your driving test.  
  
Kara: Easy, I got an 80, and to fail you need a 69 or below.  
  
Jubilee: They must have been on drugs when they gave you that! ::pulls them out of the car:: Ok. Now, How are we going to split them up?  
  
Kara: I call Jessie and Jonny. You get, I know I'm going to regret this but Hadji and Benton and Race, well, we'll just let the store clerk handle him.  
  
Jubilee: No Way. You Get Race and Benton. They're afraid of you. I have The teens. I'm older. I get dibs.  
  
Kara: ::shudders:: at least its not Bengay and always save Depends Surd. But what do I do. I can't dress them.  
  
Jubilee: The joys of being older. Just dress them in clothes that look good, And I'll bring David over for you tonight. Dress them like you would David.  
  
Kara: (this is my alt. personality talking here) You mean their Birthday suits  
  
Jubilee: :: whaps Kara upside the head.:: No. I mean like if you and David were going to the movies or something, CLOTHING.  
  
Kara: Oh. Okay than. So, where's Dr. Q's and Races credit card? I might as well help myself to a new outfit or two while I'm at it!  
  
Jubilee: Of course. Come on kids! ::Loads the Quest teens in a wagon and them towards the clothing stores.:: Meetcha at the food court in 3 hours.  
  
Kara: OK. Now where do I find those motorized wheelchair thingies?  
  
~~~~Meanwhile with Jubilee~~~~~~  
  
Jubilee: :: Walks into Easy Pickings.:: Ok. Jessie first. I'm sorry, but those leggings HAVE to go. ::Starts shuffling through the racks:: Hmm. You're what, Size 6? 8? Let's see. We'll get you some flares and a couple fitted tops. OOOH! Look! Tank tops!!!!!! And They AREN'T PINK!!!!!  
  
Jessie: But I like pink.  
  
Jonny: And it makes you look wussie too!  
  
Jessie: ::whacks him upside the head:: How about that black tight cropped top?  
  
**************Meanwhile with Kara**************  
  
Kara: WHEEEEEEEEEE These things are fun. No wonder all those big fat old ladies at Wall-mart kill to get them.  
  
Dr.Quest: Umm Kara, can you slow it down and go into a shop?  
  
Kara: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLOW DOWN, IM ONLY GOING 50. BESIDES THERE'S NO ONE AROUND.  
  
Race: That's because they all fled.  
  
Kara: Fine, Mr. Wizard and Mr. Cautious how about here.  
  
Dr. Quest: Umm... Kara this is Abercrombie and Fitch, I doubt if I can wear anything here.  
  
Kara: Not for you silly, for Race. Nah Dr. Q for you its Gadzooks, so you can look like Jonny!  
  
Dr. Quest: You're joking, right?  
  
Kara: Do I look like I'm kidding! Where else do you want me to take you? The ye old Mad scientist shop? Now on to Race. ::Grabs Race while dragging Dr. Quest along into the store.::  
  
Race: Why me?  
  
Dr. Quest: At least its not Gadzooks!  
  
Kara: Race this would look perfect on you! ::holds up a polo shirt with long jacket. It's all the rage!  
  
Race: ::pales slightly:: um...  
  
Kara: And we need the fisherman hat to go with it! Now hurry up and go and try this on!  
  
Race: But.  
  
Kara: ::gets all red faced and mad and screams:: NOW!  
  
~~~~~meanwhile with Jubilee~~~~  
  
::Jessie and Jubilee walk out of Easy Pickings with many bags and head over to Urban Outfitters. Jonny and Hadji are still in the wagon.::  
  
Jubilee: I love that outfit. It's SO cute! Now we have to get you a bathing suit. I'm sorry, but the one you have says I'm a daddy's little Angel, and I'll be one until I die. We need to get you something that's...bad. Not slutty, but, not all innocent.  
  
Jessie: um...I don't know...  
  
Jubilee: Jessie, how many dates have you had?  
  
Jessie: None.  
  
Jubilee: How many boyfriends?  
  
Jessie: None...  
  
Jubilee: Point.  
  
Jessie: ::looks thoughtful, then and evil grin crosses her face:: Ok. Let's do it.  
  
Jonny: Race is going to kill you when he sees his daughters a Skank  
  
Jubilee: ::turns to him with an evil grin:: Stop it Jonny, or I'll let Kara dress you.  
  
Jonny:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO OOOO. Wait a minute, she might actually have good taste  
  
Jubilee: Ok, then. ::pulls out Cell phone:: Kar? I have another victim for you.  
  
Kara: Keep him, I don't want to scare him too much when he sees what I'm putting his father in. Just take him to Tommy and spend a couple of thousands.  
  
Jubilee: Kara. Come get him right now, or you don't get to see David. I'll let you use the taser to, if you want.  
  
Kara: Just leave him in the SUV for a while. At least until I get Dr. Q. done. OH RACE YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME! Gatta go!  
  
Jubilee: Fine. Bye.  
  
~~~~meanwhile with Kara~~~~~~  
  
Kara: Now Dr. Q, your turn. Hmm... lets see here, KORN Shirt, Ohh... green hair dye, chain, big baggy jeans and black eye shadow. Now try this on!  
  
Dr. Quest: Do I have to.  
  
Kara: YES  
  
Race: are you sure this is popular?  
  
Kara: AM I? Hey I may go to a school with a parking lot for the cowboys, but we also have a group of "FREAKS" who sit along the corner and this is all the rave. That and what your wearing Race. As soon as we do Jonny then we'll have a whole divers group!  
  
Dr. Quest: Umm... Kara how does this chain go, and how do you work the eye shadow?  
  
Kara: Oh god, just step out and Ill help you! ::Dr. Quest steps out. Race faints::  
  
Dr. Quest: ::looking at Kara.:: What?  
  
***************Meanwhile with Jubilee**********  
  
Jubilee: Now Jessie step out and let me see how you look in that one!  
  
::Jessie steps out in a black string bikini. Hadji and Jonny's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets::  
  
Jubilee: ::Takes a look at all the guys staring at her:: Get it.  
  
~~~~~~~meanwhile with Kara~~~~~  
  
Kara: There we go. And Also the chain goes around the neck not down there. ::shakes her head.:: Now lets go get Jonny and I'll dress him and will be done.  
  
Race: Where are they.  
  
Kara: I don't know lets call them. ::dials out to Jubes phone::  
  
Jubilee: Jubes here. Wassup?  
  
Kara: We're done here. And let me say Dr. Quest has made progress.  
  
Jubilee: Coolness! Hold on. ::off the phone:: JONNY! No, Jessie will not wear the bikini home. No, you cannot keep the Sales girl. Jonny. Put the bra down now!!!! ::picks up the phone again:: Kar. Come get him NOW. We're at urban outfitters and we're about to dress Hadji.  
  
Kara: Tell him I'm picking him up in the Motorized cart in 2 seconds. And tell him to be READY when I arrive. I'm dropping Race and Dr. Q off at Aladdin's Castle to play some games. They'll fit in.  
  
Jubilee: Kar what did you do to them?  
  
Kara: ::honk honk:: Hey I'm waiting for him. Tell him to hurry I don't have all day!!!!!  
  
Jubilee: ::grabs Jonny by the ear and drags him out to Kara:: Here you go! Now, Hadji! Oh Hadji!!!  
  
Kara: Thanks we'll be back soon.  
  
Jubilee: Um Kara what old lady didja steal that from?  
  
Kara: Surds Grandma! Now We're OUTIES ::various people dive out of the way as Kara takes off::  
  
Jubilee: ok. Now I'm scared. Now let's see. We have to shop for Hadji now. He needs...tight jeans. VERY tight jeans. ::evil grin:: oh Hadji...  
  
*****************Meanwhile with Kara***********  
  
Kara: Were here. You can open them now!  
  
Jonny: PFI Western Clothes. UH-UH.  
  
Kara: Why not?  
  
Jonny: Because  
  
Kara: Well it goes with your YEE-HAW statement you made at that Rodeo.  
  
Jonny: Fine!  
  
Kara: WAHOO. ::runs in and picks out some Garth Brooks clothes:: You'd look perfect in this!  
  
Jonny: Kara? What have you been smoking?  
  
Kara: Nothing. I'm just trying to make you guys Diverse! ::sniff:: I can tell when I'm wanted. FINE! I'M GOING TO PRESTON [QTWE]! He's a lot cuter than you! ::jumps on the motorized wheel chair:: WAI WAI  
  
Jubilee: ::spots Kara crying:: What did he do?  
  
Kara: He said I was smoking something again! I tried to help him but he's as hopeless as Surd buying Always save depends and Bengay.  
  
Jubilee: S'okay Kara. I'll take Jonny. You take Hadji and make sure he buys lots of tight jeans and nice shirts that show off his bod.  
  
Kara: Nah, I'm not taking that glory. I'll get Jonny back. Don't worry. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Hey you better watch it Hadji's escaping!  
  
Jubilee: ::stalks Hadji:: HADJI!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kara: OH JOOOONNNNEEEEEYYY!  
  
Jonny: Oh crap.  
  
Kara: Hey I figured that I don't think Cowboy is your type. So lets go someplace else.  
  
Jonny: Fine with me!  
  
Kara: only on one condition, no complaining or Ill be making you into a heck in and half!  
  
Jonny: A what and a what?  
  
Kara: A hick and a half!  
  
Jonny: ah. ok. cool  
  
Kara: That's it my child that's it. ::takes him into a new store called Star Wanna B and blind folds him and grabs an outfit and throws him into the dressing room with it, while he's still blindfolded::  
  
~ Back on the Ranch with Jubilee~ ::Gives Hadji a pair of tight black jeans and a white Polo shirt::  
  
Hadji: What is this?  
  
Jubilee: It's what's popular. I agree, I think it's stupid to spend $100 dollars on a tee-shirt, but it'll look good, right Jess?  
  
::Jessie's flirting with a cute guy::  
  
Jubilee: You're helpful.  
  
Jessie: Here's my number, and here's my work number. When you call work, ask for Princess.  
  
Jubilee: Jess. Come help me pick out clothes for Hadji. NOW.  
  
Jessie: Fine!  
  
~~~~~~Kara's turn~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kara: SO how's everything coming in there?  
  
Jonny: I like this kilt. It's so comfy.  
  
Kara: ::whispers:: kilt my butt. So come on out.  
  
Jonny: ::steps out with the Britney Spears Catholic girl costume:: So can you take off the blind fold?  
  
Kara: ::rolls on the floor laughing:: Sure, but you have to keep it on. No buts!  
  
*************Meanwhile with Jubilee*********************  
  
Jubilee: Ok. Hadji. Now, we all know Kara, right?  
  
Hadji: Why, yes, my friend. How can I ever forget that experience of breaking the sound, light and any other barrier.  
  
Jubilee: That's the one. I love her dearly, but...anyway. We have entrusted Kara to pick out Jonny, Race and Dr. Quest's wardrobe. Tell me what's wrong with this.  
  
Hadji: Hmm...let me guess, she's gone totally mad!  
  
Jubilee: No. Jessie?  
  
Jessie: We have entrusted KARA to pick out Jonny, Race and Dr. Quest's wardrobe?  
  
Jubilee: RIGHT! Jessie, you're going to pick out some clothing for Your dad. Hadji, you pick out for Dr. Quest. I'll pick out for Jonny.  
  
Kara: ::runs in:: OH NO YOU DON'T! I want a little fun and a Polaroid Camera. Don't ruin this one! Or I'll drive home faster!  
  
Jubilee: ::turns to Kara:: Calm down. Like I'm REALLY going to buy Jonny NORMAL clothes.  
  
Kara: Oh yeah, I'm not worried about you but its those two! Besides Jonny looks good as Britney. He's even getting dates, see! ::points to across the store as Jonny hands out his number to some guys:: it's doing wonders. Now if he could only sing. " Hit me baby one more time" wait a minute Britney can't sing so, that means Jonny can't ether  
  
Jubilee: I was also thinking...PINK. Salmon pink.  
  
Kara: Coral. It'll accent his features with his hair.  
  
Jubilee: Look who's going all cosmetology and stuff.  
  
Kara: Whom me? It's your lover boy who reads it as if it was Playboy. ::All of a sudden, Race runs up, wearing a big polo type shirt, navy overcoat, and a fisher hat. ::  
  
Race: I HAVE TO GO POTTY!!!!!!!  
  
Kara: ::rolls on the ground:: ah ha-ha-ha. Potty man  
  
Jubilee: I'm not taking him.  
  
Jessie: Kara, what did you do to my FATHER?!  
  
Kara: Oh nothing. Just made him look like a real person Oh and Jessie go take your father to the bathroom.  
  
Jessie: I'm not. You dressed him. You do it.  
  
Kara: Oh no! No way am I going to the little boys room!  
  
Race: BUT I HAVE TO GO POTTY!  
  
Kara: OH JONNY! :  
  
:Jubilee's jaw drops open.::  
  
Jubilee: KARA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!  
  
::Jessie falls down hysterical laughing.::  
  
Kara: I did pay back. Hey Jonny, show us your dance.  
  
Dr. Quest: My dear lord, son!  
  
Jonny: Well look at you!  
  
Jessie: I'll dance with you, Jonny!  
  
Race: Jessie? What are you wearing?  
  
Kara: Oh and Jessie Meet your dad, the newest Backstreet Boy.  
  
Race: Every body YAH ROCK YOUR BODY!  
  
Kara: Okay, Race enough of that. It's Jonny's turn. Hit it boys!  
  
Jonny: ::starts dancing and singing:: Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here  
  
Dr. Quest: oh god  
  
Jonny: Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
  
EVERYBODY except Jubilee and Kara: My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time  
  
Jessie: Oh baby baby a reason to breathe is you boy you've got me flying Oh baby baby there's nothin' that I wouldn't do that's not the way I planned it.  
  
Jonny: Show me how you want it to be tell me baby 'cause I need to know now Oh because  
  
Race: My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time  
  
Hadji: Oh baby baby, Oh baby baby  
  
Jubilee: ::pulls our video tape.:: This is such good blackmail stuff!  
  
Kara: You got that right!  
  
Dr.Quest: Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh pretty baby, I Shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time  
  
Everyone: My loneliness is killing me I must confess, I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind and give me a sign--- hit me baby one more time  
  
I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here and give me a sign Hit me baby one more time!  
  
Audience: ::starts to applaud:: ENCORE! ENCORE!  
  
Kara: Oh good. WE NEED HELP!  
  
Intercom: The mall will be closing in 5 minutes. Please make all purchases now.  
  
Jubilee: Isn't it amazing how convenient that was?  
  
Kara: Yuppers. Hey we better get out of here.  
  
Audience: ENCORE!!!!  
  
Someone: OR ELSE!!!!!  
  
Kara: ::gulps::  
  
Jubilee: So what plan to you have under your sleeve, genius?  
  
Kara: Didja just call me Genius. AHH I LOVE THAT SOUND! Ok ::huddle:: okay, okay, you hearing me, yah yah. ::gets out her cell phone:: Yup we have your show. Yup come here. Yup, yup yuppers. Kay byers.  
  
Jubilee: So are they coming?  
  
Kara: Yup Jenny's on her way.  
  
Jubilee: Groovy. Do they drive like you?  
  
Kara: Probably. Oh look they're here.  
  
Jenny Jones: BACK AWAY CROWD WE'RE HERE TO TAPE A SHOW!  
  
Jubilee: HI! Kara and I brought you here because I though this would bring your ratings up even higher than Springer's.  
  
Jenny: Sounds good to me. So what's the topic?  
  
Jubilee: Kids and clothing don'ts. You gotta see these. Especially Jonny boy.  
  
Kara: heh-heh. Me evil.  
  
Jenny Jones: MY dear lord get a camera on him!  
  
Jonny: What? what did I do?  
  
Kara: How about you get a father and son picture. The father is the Korn Freak on a leash guy.  
  
Jenny Jones: With all this, I'll get better ratings than Oprah!  
  
Kara: And Rosie!  
  
Jenny: We'll need more people.  
  
Jubilee: I KNOW!!! Oh Hadji!!! ::drags Hadji off screen::  
  
***************10 minutes later**************** ::Hadji comes out dressed like those guys in "A Night At The Roxbury" You know, the "What is Love?" guys.::  
  
Kara: ::starts singing:: What is love baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more.  
  
::Hadji starts doing the head thing::  
  
Kara: And we also have a Backstreet boy wanna b.  
  
Race: ::starts singing:: Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heart ache, tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake tell me why I never want to hear you say, I want it that aa way.  
  
Jubilee: And the only girl in the family, Jessie. The Normal one. We'll show some before pictures though.  
  
Kara: Looks like were going to be rich! SO where's our 10 grand?  
  
Jubilee: Each.  
  
Kara: No who said anything bout sharing?  
  
Jubilee: She's giving us each 10 thou.  
  
Kara: EH! I'm the one who made the call. I'm the one with the Tenchi Muyo bill.  
  
Washu: You got that right!  
  
Kara: WASHU! ::glomp::  
  
Jubilee: I'm the one who dressed Hadji like that and believe me, that wasn't easy.  
  
Kara: Oh yah! I dressed Dr.Q, Race and Jonny. You think that was easy!?  
  
Jubilee: Yes. Just looking at them makes you want to do that. Hadji's just so sweet and cute...  
  
Kara: Okay here's the deal. You get Hadji and I get 10 grand. Deal!?  
  
Jubilee: You get 15, I get 5 and Hadji.  
  
Kara: 500 hundred dollars, kay. sounds good to me! Oh and I get to drive!  
  
Jubilee: You get 15000, I get 5000 and Hadji and you can drive. K  
  
Kara: WAHOO! Now lets leave Jenny to her show and lets get out of here!  
  
Jubilee: kay. You drive. We'll pick them up later.  
  
Kara: Byers everybody!  
  
****************1.5 minutes later***************  
  
Jubilee: Kara, remind me again how you passed the drivers test.  
  
Kara: Because I live in Springfield Mo. The town with the worst drivers in the world! That's how. hey I got an 80 on it and to fail is -69. I even passed Parallel parking! Hmm lets turn on the TV.  
  
TV: Here at the Battlefield Mall, we are with some troubled people.  
  
Jubilee: HEY LOOK!! Jonny's doing his Britney Spears impression again!  
  
Kara: Oh God not again!  
  
Jubilee: You know, he's a really good dancer.  
  
Kara: Yah in a demented sort of way!  
  
TV: What is love? Baby don't hurt me...  
  
Jubilee: check out Hadji!!!!  
  
Kara: HAH-HAH. Man we need to send this to America's Funniest Home Videos. Hey look Dr. Q starting to do Freak on a leash. Oh wait no, he's just shouting at Jonny to quite dancing. OOH Race is on.  
  
TV: ::sounds of millions of girls running::  
  
Race: ::sings:: Backstreet's back ALRIGHT  
  
Jessie: ::saunters over to stand next to Jonny:: Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
Jonny: Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
  
Jessie: Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you... you know his name.  
  
Jonny: Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
  
Jessie: I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
Jonny: Huh...no no he's mine.  
  
Both: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
Jessie: I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man - are you insane  
  
Jonny: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me But you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me  
  
Jessie: You see I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
Kara: This is getting good!  
  
Jonny: Maybe you misunderstood Cause I can't see how he could Wanna change something that's so good Because my love is all it took  
  
Jubilee: Umm Kara who are they fighting over?  
  
Kara: Hadji  
  
Both: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
Kara: Poor poor Hadji.  
  
Jubilee: You mean my Hadji?!  
  
Kara: Yup.  
  
Jonny: Must you do the things you do Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you And if you didn't know it girl it's true  
  
Jessie: I think that you should realize And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside  
  
Jonny: You can say what you wanna to say What we have you can't take From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake  
  
Jessie: What makes you think that he wants you When I'm the one that brought him to This special place in my heart Cause he was my love right from the start  
  
Both: You need to give it up Had about enough It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
Jessie: The boy is mine  
  
Jonny: Not yours  
  
Jessie: But mine  
  
Jonny: Not yours  
  
Jessie: But Mine  
  
Jonny: Not yours  
  
Jessie: But mine  
  
Both: I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine  
  
Jubilee: KARA!!!! GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Kara: Why?  
  
Jubilee: They're going after MY HADJI!!!!  
  
Kara: Oh don't worry bout it.  
  
Jubilee: ::looks suspicious:: why?  
  
Kara: I don't know. Maybe because WE DON'T HAVE ANY GAS LEFT IN THE CAR!  
  
Jubilee: We can take YOUR car!  
  
Kara: My Buick? It's a BUICK!  
  
Jubilee: It's a GRAN SPORT!  
  
Kara: Oh Yah it can kick it too! JUMP IN! Buckle up. ::turn on the ignition and floors it::  
  
Jubilee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kara: This puppy also has a good sound system! Here ::places tape in::  
  
Stabbing Westward: I can't save you, I can't even save myself! ::blares out::  
  
Jubilee: That's it. Next time, I'm driving.  
  
Kara: Oh Pish Posh, I'm not that bad  
  
Jubilee: Pull over. ::runs into the bushes::  
  
*****************10 minutes later**************  
  
Jubilee: ::Comes out of the bushes, wiping her mouth and pulling out a package of tictacs.:: Ok. We can go now.  
  
Kara: BUT MY CAR IT'S DAMAGED!  
  
Jubilee: How so? I didn't puke in it.  
  
Kara: It ran into the bushes! ::Jubilee uses her super-nifty magic powers and cleans the car::  
  
Jubilee: NOW LET'S GO!!!!  
  
Kara: How, what, oh well were are we off to?  
  
Jubilee: The mall, remember? Jessie and Jonny are after MY HADJI!!!!!!  
  
Kara: They are? Whoa  
  
Jubilee: JUST DRIVE!!!  
  
Kara: Umm... Sorry but were out of gas here too. I forgot to fill it up?  
  
Jubilee: Must I think of everything? ::Wave hand and a gas can appears. She fills up the tank:: Now let's GO!  
  
Kara: WAHOO FREE GAS!  
  
Jubilee: KARA!!!!  
  
Kara: I'm flooring it, I'm flooring it  
  
***************2.5 seconds later***************  
  
Jenny Jones: Now we will take some questions.  
  
Kara: Did we make it?  
  
Jubilee: Yes.  
  
Audience member#1: Why are you dressed up like Britney Spears, Jonny?  
  
Jonny: Because I want to be Sexy and Britney Spears is Sexy. Besides the Awesome Kara put me in it.  
  
Audience Member #2: Jonny, will you marry me?  
  
Jonny: Um... NO  
  
Audience member #3: Jonny, are you going to become a dancer for Britney now?  
  
Jonny: I am Britney  
  
Jenny: And now we are going to bring out Britney Spears!!!  
  
Kara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::runs and grabs Britney Spears.:: NO MISS THING WHO LOOKS UGLY WITHOUT MAKEUP  
  
Jenny: Oh STEVE...  
  
Kara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::Steve drags Kara away:: Jubilee, do something or you and Hadji will never be together  
  
Jubilee: ::Knocks out Steve:: NOW SIT DOWN, KARA!!!!  
  
Kara: Wahoo. I knew that would work. ::Jubilee chains Kara to the chair:: Kara: What's that for?  
  
Jubilee: To keep you in place. Continue, Jenny.  
  
Kara: Why  
  
Jubilee: ::gags Kara:: go ahead.  
  
Kara: ::starts gagging::  
  
Jenny: Anyway, Miss Britney Spears!!!  
  
Britney: Hi!  
  
Kara: ::gets up and runs with the chair on her back at Britney:: GAGAGAEDDADD ::lunges::  
  
Jubilee: ::Pulls her back and holds the chair down:: Jenny you'd better be paying me.  
  
Kara: MMMPHOMMEM  
  
Britney: OH! Are you a fan?! ::Runs over and hugs her. Then skips back to her seat::  
  
Kara: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA  
  
Jubilee: You deserved it. Now sit down, and we'll burn some of her pictures when we get home.  
  
Kara: MMMOPHHMM. ::gets gag out of her mouth:: We'll see whose house gets TPed and Egged tomorrow wont we?!  
  
Jubilee: Kara. Calm down. Watch what Jonny's gonna do to her.  
  
Jonny:: IMPOSTER!!!!!! ::Jumps Britney.::  
  
Kara: OOH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
  
Jessie: Kick her ass Jonny!!!!  
  
Kara: JONNY JONNY JONNY JONNY!  
  
Jubilee: JONNY JONNY JONNY!  
  
Jonny: Thank you my loyal fans  
  
::Britney hits him upside the head, and hits Hadji too::  
  
Jubilee: THAT'S IT!!! ::Unties Kara. They both jump her::  
  
Kara: Your going down you BLEEP.  
  
Britney: Right back at you BLEEP  
  
Jubilee: ::pulls off her hair:: It's a FAKE!!!!  
  
Kara: I could've told you that.  
  
Jubilee: KILL HER!! ::Big pileup::  
  
Kara: WAHOO RACE COME AND HELP US.  
  
Race: I cant I'm signing autographs  
  
Jubilee: Dr. Quest!! She made your son what he is right now!!!!  
  
Dr.Quest: I will never resort to violence. That is Races job  
  
Jubilee: DO IT!!!!!!  
  
Dr.Quest: Fine ::Dr. Quest jumps on top.::  
  
Kara: WAHOO fight fight fight  
  
Jubilee: Ow. Ok. I think she got the idea. Everyone off.  
  
Kara: Why?  
  
Jenny: ::Slips Jubilee 50,000 dollars::  
  
Jubilee: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kara: hey split some of that money  
  
Jubilee: Maybe. Lets grab them and go!  
  
Kara: Wait I think Jenny's about to do her closing.  
  
Jenny: And remember kids, never let these two young ladies ::camera faces Kara and Jubilee, and they wave at it:: dress you. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY  
  
Jubilee: THE END. FINALLY.  
  
Kara: No kidding. I get to drive home! 


End file.
